The Labyrinth Court R
by Amai Itonami
Summary: REWRITE OF THE LABYRINTH COURT. The Seigaku Girls Tennis Team, weak? Not a chance. Nine girls are back and even better than before! These girls are there to do everything in their power to make it to the Nationals and come out of the boys' shadows. Follow them as they go through heartbreak, love triangles, fiances, and even catty cat fights! Yep, things just got better.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning of Beginnings

**THE LABYRINTH COURT (REWRITTEN)**

**Yep, I'm back and definitely a better writer than I ever was before. The Labyrinth Court is back…and everything changes. Names and story plot are mostly changed; the girls you used to know are better and far more realistic. Everything will be more realistic, characters won't be OOC, I will try my best for this story and you better be excited. Remember, (almost) **_**everything **_**changes.**

**Author, Amai Itonami**

**The Labyrinth Court Chapter One**

"Mazia-sama! Please wake up!" The maids were outside Mazia's extravagant room where the tall platinum double doors stood proudly. Harunai Mazia, a new freshman at Seigaku Jr. High, knee-length midnight blue hair with soft light lilac-lavender eyes just like her father's. Her father is a president of one of the most powerful corporations.

"Coming." Mazia lazily opened her door. Clearly she had just woken and her yawns were proof of it. One maid handed her Seigaku's school uniform…and it wasn't the girls' uniform. A few days earlier she saw the hideous green uniform and if you know her she says it completely goes against her fashion rules. So, she settled for the boys' uniform instead.

"Mazia-sama, Lady Inarilis requests you to be in the dining room at seven sharp as she greatly requests to speak to you before you leave." The maids informed Mazia and they left leaving sleepy Mazia to her privacy.

"What does mother want to talk to me about?" Mazia yawned and quickly took care of her hygiene. Afterwards she had time to spare as she glanced in the mirror to check her reflection. She looked normal in her uniform but something bothered her greatly.

"Where did my cap go?" She paused knowing how clueless she was because it was right in front of her. The cap was a plain black with an 'H' that had been designed in real diamonds. Placing her cap on her head she still had much more time to spare before seven. Scanning through her phone contacts she found the name of her dear friend, Merylus. A few rings later she had picked up,

"Mazia?"

"Yeah, you're a student at Seigaku right?"

"Umm, yes and in my third year…why do you ask?"

"Why else? I'm transferring there of course."

"WHAT! I thought you had to go to Hyotei because of your dad's orders?"

"Yeah well, that's mine and my mom's secret. What father won't know won't hurt him right?" It wouldn't right? Mazia still wonders why her father would want her to transfer to a rich and well known school like Hyotei. She didn't want to go to a school where many spoiled and conceited rich people go to. Mazia wanted to have a school life that's normal and her mother wished for that as well.

"If you say so, Mazia. By the way are you still playing tennis?"

"I am and why do you ask? I thought that students at Seigaku ignored the girls' tennis team."

"Well you see this is why I'm asking, we have a team and a great one at that, and you did say that you would love to join a tennis team. It won't be so easy though."

"Meryl, what do you-" Mazia's eyes suddenly widen in surprise. She only had five minutes to get to the dining room.

"Mazia?"

"Meryl, I have only five minutes to go to the dining room in my home. Sorry I have to go!" Mazia quickly hung up and grabbed her bags as she ran through the majestic halls of her mansion. As quickly as she could she ran and she reached the stairs and slid down swiftly on the railing. Luckily she was incredibly light and petite but very strong so the railing didn't creak to startle her.

Having two minutes left, after all the flight of stairs when she could've taken the elevator she finally arrived with one second to spare. Across from Mazia, her mother sat in an elegant chair at the glass dining table. After taking a sip of tea, her mother smiled at Mazia as she sat down across from her in a similar chair.

"Mazia, Aria will be taking you to Seigaku in the small limousine." Her mother took another sip and Mazia nodded silently.

"Mazia, you're going to join the girls' tennis team at Seigaku right? I would love to watch your matches! My daughter is growing up so fast!" Her true personality came out and she suddenly started being comical. Eccentric was the perfect word to describe Mazia's mother.

"Thank you, mom. Meryl is a member of the team actually. So you'll get to see her really soon." Mazia smiled a bit and her mother smiled as well and glanced at the exquisite clock that's hung on the wall.

"It's time to leave for Seigaku, Mazia! Have fun and don't get into any trouble okay?"

"Alright, see you later mom." Mazia picked up her bags and was guided by Aria to the limousine. It was pure white and on the inside the seats were midnight blue and had a soft texture. Her ride was very quick and they stopped at the school gate. All students nearby had stared at the vehicle that Mazia was in. As she stepped out her midnight blue hair swirled behind her and her cap hid her eyes. Everyone stared at Mazia who ignored the looks and looked around for the tennis courts. Listening for the sound of tennis racquets she arrived…at the boys' court.

"Excuse me," Mazia spoke to a tall third year who had glasses. He was watching something and looked at her indifferently as if he was asking, 'What do you want?'.

"I'm looking for Ryuzaki-sensei who is the coach for the tennis teams here at Seigaku." He nodded and simply said, "She's at the girls tennis courts; it's to the far left from here." Mazia nodded and ran towards the girls' tennis courts. Tezuka watched as Mazia ran but for only a few seconds and turned towards his team.

Mazia arrived at the girls' tennis court and she quickly spotted Ryuzaki-sensei. Ryuzaki-sensei was a friend of her mother so Mazia only met her a few times. As she went up to Ryuzaki-sensei, Mazia noticed that the girls had absolutely little to none tennis ability. They kept missing shots, hitting the net, tripping on almost absolutely nothing, and it made Mazia feel puzzled. Did Merylus lie to her she wondered?

"Ryuzaki-sensei, I'm here to join Seigaku's girls' tennis team." Mazia straightforwardly spoken as Ryuzaki-sensei smiled at her. She knew that Mazia wanted to join because of what Merylus and Mazia's mother told her.

"Mazia, it's been long. First you should probably get changed into your tennis gear." Mazia nodded and quickly went to change. She wanted to play tennis immediately! She changed into a simple black t-shirt that had '_Harunai Mazia_' written in glittery gold on the back. The shirt was loose around Mazia's shoulders so it rested a couple inches below her shoulders. She also wore simple black shorts and tennis shoes that matched and had her initials written in glittery gold on the sides.

"Ryuzaki-sensei, is there any certain requirements for me to fill?" Mazia rested her black and gold racquet on her shoulder loosely. Ryuzaki-sensei nodded and gestured Mazia to follow her. Curious, Mazia followed obediently and ended up somewhere in the trees with a small clearing that had colorful flowers. There had been some type of stone on the ground and Ryuzaki-sensei lifted it revealing a hole that's connected to some type of slide.

"Down here leads Seigaku's girls' tennis team where they specially train. It's a secret training area they use so other schools won't be able to collect as much data. Hibari Frelia, the captain, will tell you the rest. Good luck, Mazia." Ryuzaki-sensei pushed Mazia down the slide that led down towards…The Labyrinth Courts. Landing on a soft and fluffy mattress, Mazia glanced at her surroundings, it wasn't as dark as she thought it would be. There were many lanterns placed onto the high ceiling and they were inside a rock shield to protect it from getting hit.

"Welcome to The Labyrinth Court, Harunai Mazia. My name is Hibari Frelia, the captain of Seigaku's girls' tennis team." Frelia smiled at Mazia kindly. She had lime green hair that reached to her waist and kind soft honey colored eyes. Frelia was about a foot and a half taller than Mazia and her outfit colors were a simple lime green and baby blue. Mostly baby blue and a small amount of lime green as her hair did the job.

Mazia nodded and asked, "What do I have to do to join the team?" She was eager to play tennis and it showed in her eyes as they were flared in bright excitement. Frelia called over the other regulars on the team and one of them was Merylus. Mazia gave a small wave to Merylus who returned it with a thumbs up.

"Alright Mazia, you will be given an exam of statistics and one match you are required to win at least three games. The exam is split into sections, in this labyrinth are rooms that have a special specific training exercise, and each one will be part of your exam. There are five rooms and you have to get at least get seventy-five percent at each room. The rooms are based on statistics such as power, speed, control/accuracy, balance, and stamina and we have high expectations from you Mazia. At the end, you'll have to play against one of the regulars and win three games off her."

Mazia nodded, "Now, Meryl will escort you to the rooms. Good luck, Mazia." Merylus smiled happily at Mazia and gestured her to follow. Following her, Mazia was led into the first room which was the power room. The equipment seemed rather eccentric, there seemed to be rocks that were shaped like tennis balls and racquets made of rock were placed in the corner.

"Here's the power room where you have to use those rock racquets to hit those rock tennis balls. Every time you manage to hit it over the net the net will be higher by a two inches. Plus the rock tennis balls will be heavier each four inches and your goal is 144 inches _higher_." Merylus explained.

Mazia handed Merylus her racquet and grabbed a rock racquet from the corner. As she picked it up it was like dead weight to her. Her arm was twitching every once in a while and after the first ball it felt incredibly heavy. What kind of training is this?

"Feels heavy right, Mazia?" Mazia smirked but the twitch of her arm explained another story.

"I feel like I'm in heaven." Mazia swung the racquet a few times to get used to it. Merylus knew her arm was twitching under the weight, it was just like Mazia to be so reckless and daring.

'Everything just for tennis,' Merylus smiled and shook her head and watched Mazia swing the racquet.

"Alright, let's do this." Merylus pushed the button and the rocks came right at Mazia one at a time.

"I'm not going to give up." Mazia was already at 36 inches higher, but what was her arm's limit?

The rocks got heavier and the net got higher as well, Merylus observed Mazia's twitching arm closely. Was she actually going to make this without her arm collapsing under the pressure?

Only 36 more inches left and Mazia shown no sign of pain, although Merylus knew better and she knew that Mazia could hide her emotions easily. Should she stop it before Mazia gets herself hurt?

"Almost done, Meryl. Only 12 more inches!"

Then the next thing Mazia did surprised Merylus immensely.

Mazia switched the racquet to her other arm.

"Time to get serious."

The Labyrinth Court R Chapter One

**End**

**So how'd you think? Good or just damn right horrible? Leave a review to let me know or you could just PM me or whatever you like! Favorite and follow as well…if you actually would like to. **

**PREVIEW OF CHAPTER TWO**

"**Harunai Mazia is my name, not that it'd be relevant."**

"**Being disrespectful to your senpai will not go unpunished, kid."**

"**You're not worth my time if you aren't a challenge."**


	2. Chapter 2 Trick's Air

**The Labyrinth Court R Chapter Two**

**Sorry for the long wait, I'm always so preoccupied with my Yu-Gi-Oh fandom and my brain just craves for it. Anyway, let's get this started!**

_**The Labyrinth Court R**_

"Geez, you're really left-handed and you've never even bothered to tell me?" Meryl whistled as Mazia started effortlessly hitting the rocks over the net, and by effortlessly, I mean just almost perfectly. "You never asked, it's only fair Meryl." She retorted nonchalantly as Meryl rolled her eyes. "Whatever, anyway you've already reached the goal. Congrats, you've gotten a hundred percent on this room." Mazia nodded and placed the racquet in the corner as the net descended down. Meryl was waiting, holding Mazia's black and gold racquet.

"So, which room is next?" Mazia asked as Meryl handed her the racquet she owned and they walked out the room. "Next is speed- ah, the advanced exercise." Meryl commented as they entered the room. There were many tennis balls in multiple baskets and there was some type of treadmill but the handles weren't equipped to it. "In this room you'll be running that treadmill while hitting back the balls, you're goal is 500 miles per hour or more." Meryl explained as she pushed Mazia onto the treadmill. "Now, let's start before class does!" Mazia nodded and got into position to run and swing her racquet. "Geez, is training like this done every day?" Mazia asked as the treadmill started. "Yep, the training is used to strengthen our weaknesses and specialties. After all, we're aiming for the Nationals!" Meryl cheered as Mazia was hitting ball after ball on the treadmill.

"Sounds fun but you can't win." Mazia commented as Meryl blinked, "What do you mean?" Mazia smirked and hit another ball back. "You can't win without me of course." Meryl rolled her eyes at Mazia's reply and watched her hit ball after ball. "Well, it really wouldn't be much of a tennis team if we didn't have someone who's practically obsessed with it." Meryl playfully shot back as the treadmill went faster; right now it was set on 50 miles per hour. "Thank you," Mazia simply said as she hit the ball back once again and it went up another mile. More and more miles were added as sweat started to trickle to Mazia's chin, but she didn't give in to exhaustion.

"Approximately 50 miles more and you'll achieve your goal and a hundred percent for this room, Mazia." Meryl says as she could barely spot Mazia nod and hit another ball. "How's she doing so far, Mer-chan?" A third year girl had walked in, she was Urusumi Reika, and Reika had bright wavy locks of dark violet and sharp blue eyes like Fuji Syusuke. Reika, she is considered a very analytical and quiet girl but she's not all that bad once you get to know her.

"She's at about 458 miles per hour right now," Reika nodded and wrote something down, she left quickly but had informed them, "Classes are about to start in fifteen minutes, after this you two should hurry and get changed." Both Mazia and Meryl nodded as Reika left the speed room. "Well, that can only mean one thing!" Mazia shouted and sprinted as the miles increase as the ball speed did as well. "Mazia, take it easy or you might break the treadmill!" Meryl yelled as Mazia got the wrong idea, "Are you calling me fat!?" "NO, OF COURSE NOT MAZIA!" Meryl frantically waved her arms as Mazia reached 480 miles. "Sure," Meryl rolled her eyes and glanced at the racquet shaped clock on the stone wall. "Better finish this before class starts," Mazia didn't reply as she panted and kept on running. "490 miles; 10 more to go,"

**LATER**

"I hate this…" Both Meryl and Mazia had quickly tried to dress themselves as the clock was ticking. "Being late on my first day, tch, well my attendance seems very good." Mazia sarcastically cheered. "Well it's not my fault _someone _tripped," Meryl pointed as Mazia dropped her hat on her head as she stuck her tongue out, "Well it's not my fault _someone _decided to leave their jacket on the floor to get tripped on." She countered as Meryl countered her counter with a counter, "Well it's not my fault _someone_ is natural clumsy." Meryl grinned victoriously as Mazia smirked, "Well it's not my fault that _someone _has no common sense in their genes." She slung her tennis bag over her shoulder and smirked triumphantly. "Sorry but you can't beat me now," Mazia swiftly rushed out of there as Meryl shook her head and sighed. "That girl never changes," She smiled to herself despite that. "But I guess that's a good thing."

**SOMETIME LATER**

"My name is Mazia… it's nice to meet everyone." Mazia blandly introduced herself as the teacher looked at her strangely. "Just 'Mazia'?" He asked as Mazia glanced at him. "Why not, now please tell me where I am to be seated." She replied as everyone was silent. "O-of course, you'll be seated next to Echizen. Echizen please raise your hand, Echizen?" Mazia followed the teacher's gaze and found a boy who rested his head on his desk. "I guess not, well Mazia-san… your seat is next to that sleeping boy over there." The teacher pointed as Mazia followed the direction. As she sat down, Mazia set her tennis bag down and the golden letters of her name shined. The teacher stared at her for a moment as he said, "Umm, no hats in the building please." Mazia's hand twitched and hesitated.

"Is that acceptable?" Mazia slowly nodded and she placed her hat into her tennis bag. As her hat came off, Mazia's midnight blue hair flowed out and took its place loosely. "Not a problem," She replied as class begun.

**SOMETIME AFTER CLASS**

Mazia was organizing her stuff as someone came up to her, "You like tennis right?" She stuffed some stuff into her school bag as she replied, "Yep." The boy grinned arrogantly and introduced himself. "Well my name's Horio and I have two years of tennis experience!" As she finished, Mazia turned her head towards Horio and blinked. "Good for you, I have nine years of tennis experience and my name's Mazia." Mazia stood and slung her tennis bag over her shoulder as she walked out but paused. "And nice to meet you." She politely finished and left him standing dumbfounded.

**SOMEWHERE AT THE (ABOVE GROUND) TENNIS COURTS**

Mazia casually strolled around the boys' tennis courts as she sighed. Suddenly, at the corner of her eye something piqued her interest. There was three second-years and three first-years on the court, Mazia watched some boys poorly serve to a can. Discreetly, she pulled out her black and gold racquet as she placed her bag gently on the ground.

"Horio, with two years of tennis experience will now try his hand." Horio announced as Mazia quietly watched and entered through the door. She silently took her place next to the guy she previously sat by, Echizen.

"10,000 yen is mine!" Mazia watched the ball fly past the can silently sighed.

"You can't even hit it even with 100 tries!" Horio exclaimed as he served and the ball had skimmed the can. Mazia perked up hearing the sound the can emitted when it was hit, 'There are rocks in the can…', she thought to herself.

"Hey you two chibis over there, you should try it too." One of the second years asked as Mazia secretly smirked to herself and held her racquet in hand. "Sure I'll do it," Echizen replied as he took his red racquet out. "I'll try it too," Mazia also replied as the second years stared at her for a moment and laughed. "Sure, more money for us."

"You can't knock it down if you went directly at the can," Echizen said as the second year asked, "What are you talking about?" Mazia looked at the second years and replied, "There are rocks in there, when that guy hit it a sound came from the can faintly sounding like rocks." Echizen served and the ball hit the top of the can as it dropped and rocks had fallen from it. "Well there are no excuses now," Mazia commented as she served as well and the ball had hit creating a small dent in the can. Both Echizen and Mazia began hitting the can over and over without a miss.

"If I hit it 100 times, are you going to give me 1,000,000 yen?" Echizen asked as Mazia added, "Sounds fair," Both continued to serve at the can continuously but Echizen was interrupted by the second years. "How can you use that tone with a junior?" One of the second years yelled as Mazia watched Echizen reply, "Just because you were born a year earlier doesn't justify you doing this." Suddenly, Mazia heard a swish of a tennis ball in the air. Instinctively, she sharply turned to it and saw the ball hit and create a dent larger than Mazia had created herself earlier. It seemed to be a second year named 'Momo' so Mazia had walked over to her tennis bag and slipped her racquet in. Echizen was about to take his leave as well but he was stopped by Momo. Mazia decided to pay no mind to it and slung her bag over her shoulder but other voices had begun to join in. About two more girls that seemed to be first years like her and reporters, Mazia was about to walk away until she heard the words… Twist Serve.

"I have the 'Labyrinth Court' to worry about… not this." Mazia muttered to herself as she finally took her leave but was once again paused in place. "Hey, aren't you going to stay and watch Ryoma-kun's match Mazia-san?" Horio asked from the umpire chair as many looked at her. "So you're Mazia-chan," Momo had said as Mazia glanced at him. "What about it?" He shrugged and replied, "Nothing really it's just I heard from Meryl-chan that you want to join the girls' tennis team." "Eh!?" She could hear some of the fellow first years (excluding Ryoma) exclaim as the reporters glance at her.

"Mazia-san, what's your last name?" The male reporter asked as Mazia stared at him. "Harunai… that's my last name."

**(DUN DUN DUN)**

"H-Harunai, as in HarunaiCorp?" The male reporter asked in shock as Mazia stared at the ground. "Yes… as in HarunaiCorp. My full name is Harunai Karin Tsubasa Hikari Mazia, if that's what you wish to know." She replied and began to make a step towards the opposite direction. "Mazia-san, you're not going to watch the match?" The girl with the braids asked but Mazia was tired of answering questions and left as soon as possible.

**SOME OTHER TIME LATER THAT DAY**

Mazia yawned as class ended for the day and grabbed her tennis bag to hightail it out of the classroom. Silently putting on her favored cap, her mind flew elsewhere as she leisurely walked through the halls towards the tennis courts. Not particularly paying attention to most of the objects around her, Mazia miraculously made it… to the boys' tennis courts… again. She sighed to herself and walked inside to ask where the girls' courts were. Turns out, the tall man wasn't there at the time to answer for Mazia.

"You…you were from earlier." The second year from earlier had pointed out as Mazia glanced at him. "Harunai Mazia is the name, not that it'd be relevant." He grits his teeth and replied, "Being disrespectful to your senpai with not go unpunished kid." Mazia leisurely stared at him in the eye and confidently said, "You're not worth my time if you aren't a challenge."

**ON THE COURT (A/N: It'll only be a one game match.)**

"I'm going first," Mazia stated as she got into position. The second year, Arai, didn't mind and took his position opposite of her. "Do your worst, chibi-chan." Arai smirked, hoping that Mazia would be agitated by his remark. Although, she shown no sign of expression except for… boredom.

"Shiagari **(Translation: Finish)**," Mazia mumbled as she threw the tennis ball up high and smacked it with her racquet. It looked like a normal serve so Arai had dismissed it as one. As he was about to return it, the ball was still spinning nonstop on the ground and suddenly cast itself upwards a few millimeters as it glided around Arai's ankle and dropped.

"W-What kind of serve was that?" "Even pros never invented a serve like this!" "Who is she?"

Mazia ignored the whispers and served the same serve as Arai tried to return it, "Ite!", but tripped by doing so. "By the way, I call this serve… Teguchi Tenkuu **(Translation: Trick's Air)**." Mazia added as she served Trick's Air two more times.

Both players went to the middle and Mazia asked, "Where are the girls' tennis courts?" Arai grit his teeth and pointed to the direction. "Thank you and," Mazia had her back turned to him as she finished, "Work harder or you'll never reach my level." She smirked tauntingly and left nearly all the bystanders dumbfounded but there was one boy in the crowd who shared the same smirk.

"Mada mada dane."

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

**Well we didn't get to see all the rooms of the Labyrinth Court but we will in the next chapter most definitely! Also, I'll have most moves be in romanji but after it's shown I'll refer it to the translated name. Anyway, you've got a glimpse of Mazia's service ability so what do you think's next? Find out in the next chapter of the Labyrinth Court R where everything is different!**

**PREVIEW OF CHAPTER THREE**

"**There it is… Haruka's En Pointe."**

"**Haruka's Pas De Deux… is completely sealed."**

"**Sorry but… it's time for me to get serious, Haruka-senpai."**


	3. Chapter 3 Maidens of the Labyrinth

**The Labyrinth Court R Chapter Three**

**Here I bring upon, another chapter of the Labyrinth Court R! This chapter contains the match that holds Mazia's future as part of Seigaku Girls' Tennis Club; will she become the regular that she wants to become? Or… is she going to forever be stuck with the abilities she'll never surpass? Harunai Mazia's destiny… is ever wavering.**

_The Labyrinth Court_

"The Labyrinth Court should be somewhere around here…" Mazia mumbled quietly to herself as she reached the girls' tennis courts. "Oh, it's you Mazia-san." Urusumi Reika had stated as Mazia turned around to see her. "Yeah, do you remember where the Labyrinth Court is?" Mazia asked and Reika blinked. "You don't remember? Oh well, follow me… I was going there anyway." She replied and walked towards a familiar tree and through some bushes as Mazia followed behind.

"From when you enter the girls' courts, go straight ahead and go the direction the pole is facing." Reika explained as they reached a small clearing of fresh grass and flowers with a stone in the middle. "Keep going until you find this clearing and under the stone is the Labyrinth Court." She finished and pushed the stone from its place to reveal the slide. "Here it is, make sure you don't get lost next time." Mazia nodded and slid down the slide with Reika close behind her.

**THE LABYRINTH COURT**

"Welcome back Mazia-chan, Rei-chan." Hibari greeted as the two had bounced on the mattress. Mazia nodded and stood from the very bouncy mattress. "What room are you currently on?" Hibari asked as Mazia was about to answer. "She's on the control/ accuracy room, is it alright if I take her this time?" Reika asked as Hibari looked perplexed but answered anyway. "It is fine; make sure she doesn't get any injuries as well." Reika nodded and led Mazia to the control/ accuracy room.

**CONTROL/ ACCURACY ROOM- Labyrinth Court-**

"Here, you must jump on this trampoline and hit the tennis ball towards the boxes that light up." Reika explained as Mazia nodded and crawled onto the trampoline. Jumping up slightly, Mazia's feet had hit deeply down and she was launched up like a rocket. "The trampoline will send your body high while you're returning the shots. In fifteen minutes, you must hit 100 balls before it's over. If not, you will not achieve one hundred percent." After Reika had told her, Mazia had landed on her bottom and winced, "Good luck, Mazia-san." She stood and got into position as she slightly jumped on the trampoline.

**BALANCE ROOM –Labyrinth Court-**

Mazia panted heavily as both she and Reika entered the balance room, "You seem a little fatigued, Mazia-san." Reika had commented as she poked Mazia's forehead. "Nope, this is nothing." She replied with a smile and glanced at the balance beam. "Here, you'll have to stand on the balance beam while you practice your swings. Of course, you have to hit tennis balls while on the beam. Fall once and you fail, if you hit over 100 balls over the net and not out of the court: you pass." Mazia stared at the balance beam that spread across the baseline. "It's only two inches tall and two inches wide," She remarked as she planted her feet on the balance beam.

"Make sure your shots aren't out and over the net because you will also fail if that happens." Reika had pointed out and opened a notebook. "Begin," Mazia slightly stumbled but still kept her balance as she returned a shot. "Remember, fall once and you fail." Mazia mentally frowned, 'This doesn't really seem like an exam… more like training.'

**STAMINA ROOM –Labyrinth Court-**

"So, do your legs feel stiff?" Reika asked as she smirked. "Nope," Mazia grinned as they entered the last room. An obstacle course had filled the room, "Here, you'll go through this obstacle course three times. If I see you slacking you will not achieve one hundred percent, also if you cheat of any sort you will fail immediately. As well as if you are to rest for even one second, you fail." Reika deadpanned as the air in the room was stiff.

"So all those rooms… were they to tire me out before this room?" Mazia asked as she stared at the course in front of her. Reika smiled and nodded as she replied, "You've got it. Now, go and finish the course so you can join the regulars."

**MAIN ROOM –Labyrinth Court-**

"Fatigued already?" Reika asked as Mazia stretched her stiff limbs and grinned. "Of course not, I still have a match to play right?" They walked into the main room where the courts were and stopped. "Ah, Mazia-chan and Reika-chan are back!" A second year girl with short pinkish red hair had yelled over to Hibari.

"What are her results Rei-chan?" She asked as she walked over to them with her lime green hair trailing behind her. "She passed each and every room with only slight and minor difficulty. Apparently from Meryl-chan, she is ambidextrous." Reika reported as Hibari raised a brow, "Is that so?" She smiled and turned to Mazia. "Well aren't you persistent? Now, before you play a match I'll allow you to rest a bit. How does that sound?" Mazia pouted slightly and smirked, "I want to play the match now." She replied as Hibari grinned. "If that is what you wish. Regulars, line up!" She ordered as all regulars had stopped what they were doing and did as told.

"You'll have to take at least three games from one of these regulars to pass, but which one is to play with you?" Hibari strolled around the lined up regulars as she smiled. "Akari-chan, would you like to play against Mazia-chan?" Haruka Akari was the second year that had informed Hibari they arrived. She was not too short but she wasn't Tezuka.

"My name is Haruka Akari, nice to meet you Mazia-chan!" Haruka chirped happily as Mazia blinked with a blank look. "Ah," She replied as she nodded and Haruka twirled her black and pink racquet around her wrist.

**MAIN ROOM –Labyrinth Court- Haruka Akari VS Harunai Mazia**

"Harunai to serve!" Reika announced as Mazia silently bounced the ball. 'Haruka-senpai must be a dancer…' She thought to herself as she glanced at Haruka's shoes. 'Her shoes could also have an effect on her balance and speed too.' Mazia gripped the ball and threw it in the air.

Haruka was about to return it and swung but missed as the ball had still spun on the ground and lifted itself in the air a few millimeters. The ball ha glided around her ankle and dropped. "15-love!"

"Trick's Air," Mazia smirked as Haruka blinked a few times. "I won't let it get me a second time!" Mazia shrugged in response and served again. 'Alright, this time I'll hit it!' Haruka watched the ball launched itself a few millimeters again. Though, as Haruka swung she had missed again. The ball had twisted itself backwards and bounced away from her. "W-What?" Her eyes had widened at the first year at the other side of the court. 'How could a first year have so much control?'

"Teguchi Gyakuten **(Translation: Trick's Reversal)**," Mazia stated the name and Haruka smiled. "I shouldn't have underestimated you, Mazia-chan." "30-love!" Both girls had gotten back in position as Mazia served again. 'Twist Serve!?' The ball had spun on the ground as a Twist Serve would have. Haruka had moved away from the ball but… the ball never passed her. It had come up swiftly a few inches but dropped just as quickly. "40-love!"

"Teguchi Twist **(Translation: Trick's Twist)**," Haruka pouted childishly and stuck her tongue out, "How do you do all those tricks?" Mazia grinned triumphantly and waved her index finger as she replied in a taunting tone. "A magician never reveals her secrets."

"This is bad for Akari-chan," Meryl commented as another second year frowned. "What do you mean?" She asked as Reika replied without taking her eyes off the match, "Akari-san isn't used to players who use various types of tricks since she isn't as adaptable. If Mazia-san has more than she's shown, Akari-san's going to have a difficult time."

Mazia had served a typical normal serve this time and Haruka naturally returned it. "There it is… Haruka's En Pointe." A second year had stated as Haruka stood on the very tips of her toes and didn't waver with her balance. Mazia hit a cross court shot to the corner as she quickly jumped to the middle of the baseline. As the ball bounced on Haruka's corner of the box, she had leapt over and hit the ball back to her. Mazia frowned and hit a drop shot as she glanced at Haruka's feet. She was still performing En Pointe, a ballet technique often used in performances.

"You have to do better than that, Mazia-chan!" Haruka had easily caught the drop shot and the ball had hit to the corner of the baseline. Mazia managed to catch up to the ball but lobbed it. "Akari-san's going to activate her Pas De Deux." Reika mumbled as Haruka smiled and launched herself upwards as if someone was holding her by her waist. Gracefully, you could see her pose before she straightened herself and used the momentum to return Mazia's lob with a smash. Quickly, the ball had sped past Mazia.

"40-15!" Mazia bit the inside of her cheek and Haruka landed softly on the ground.

'Pas De Deux is a ballet duet with a man and a woman…' Mazia noted as she glanced at the ball in her hand. She served another normal serve and Haruka reached for it holding a pose with her legs in a 90 degree angle. She then had bounced on the toes of her one foot she had on the ground to the middle of the baseline and got into a stance. Mazia glanced at her stance and hit the ball simply. Of course, Haruka returned it as Mazia had hit another drop shot.

"That's still not going to work on me!" Haruka exclaimed as she leapt for it but paused. The ball somehow seemed to… glitch as dropped near the net and zoomed pass the baseline. 'What was that?'

"Glitch Kamae: Droppu Shotto** (Translation:** **Glitch Style: Drop Shot)**," Mazia had told her as Reika had announced, "Game to Harunai, 1-love, Haruka to serve!" Haruka frowned as she bounced the ball.

"This early in the match… Mazia-chan had already noticed." Reika mumbled as she wrote something down. "What does that mean, Frelia-buchou?" A second year asked as she blinked and Hibari Frelia had smiled. "Haruka's Pas De Deux… is completely sealed." Another second year answered for her as Frelia gave an explanation. "Since Mazia-chan can glitch the ball, Akari-chan cannot normally use her flexibility to simply hit the ball or leap after it. The ball will be able to 'glitch' itself which most players do not know which is the ball and which is not. Akari-chan's eyes are also quite sensitive as well."

Haruka served normally and Mazia returned it as Haruka had used her En Pointe to easily reach it. 'As long as Haruka's En Pointe is out, I can't take it easy…' Mazia thought as she hit the ball back and glanced at Haruka's feet. She returned it as well and Mazia felt an idea spark in her mind. The ball had landed right next to Haruka's toes and slid around her foot. Haruka did not have time to react and lost her balance in surprise. "Love-15!" Reika yelled out as Mazia thought to herself. 'I didn't think I had to make a new technique just for this…'

"Wait, stop the match." Frelia ordered as everyone paused. "I've seen enough," She continued as she walked up to Mazia who blinked in confusion. "You've made it." Frelia finished as she smiled and Mazia had a blank look on her face. "What?"

"Harunai Mazia is now officially, freshman regular of Seigaku's Girls' Tennis Team. We welcome you… to the Labyrinth Maidens."

**NEXT DAY**

"I really wanted to finish that match… and what did Frelia-buchou mean by 'Labyrinth Maidens'?" Mazia grumbled to Meryl who laughed at her behavior.

"That's just what we call ourselves is all. You see, all who associate with the Labyrinth Court and is part of the Seigaku Girls' regulars have a title. For example, Frelia-buchou is known as the 'Maiden of Aquarius'. All of the regulars are required to have one just because, and it has to be their astrological sign." Meryl explained as Mazia nodded in understanding. "What's your title?" She asked as Meryl smiled proudly, "I'm Maiden of Aries!"

**SOMETIME AROUND LUNCH**

Mazia was peacefully packing her stuff as she hummed quietly. "MAZIA!" A loud voice called over from the door of her classroom. Everyone glanced at the midnight blue-haired girl and a certain third year that had shown up at the classroom door. "M-Meryl?" Mazia had looked visibly surprised as Meryl grinned and announced to her, "Since you're part of the Labyrinth, you have to have lunch with us!" Mazia blinked and Meryl took advantage of her as she picked Mazia up and her bags. "Meryl, put me down!" "No can do!" "MERYL!" The looks everyone had on were quite memorable at the time.

**ON THE ROOFTOP**

"Ah Mazia-chan, we all never really had a chance to introduce ourselves so today we'll have introductions." Frelia smiled as she and the other regulars sat on their legs in a traditional position. Both Meryl and Mazia had sat in the same position as Mazia had her bags laid next to her. **(A/N: We'll now be introduced to the rest of the girl regulars. You may not remember all of them at once so I'll have some detailed biographies at the end of the chapter you can read over anytime. Also, I will now be referring all the girls by their first name as well.)**

"My name is Zenmenteki Kyoko; it's a pleasure to meet you Mazia-san." Kyoko had short aqua blue hair with royal blue roots. Her hair started rather short at the back of her neck and had gotten considerably longer in a slanted style. Kyoko's aqua blue bangs were also like Mazia's: straight across and slightly over her eyebrows. Her eyes were a soft yet deep forest emerald that seemed to gleam like gems. "I am the Maiden of Pisces," She also added.

"I'm Aigyou Airen but please call me Ren-chan, nice to meet you." Ren had long wavy waist length hair that was tied in a side ponytail on her right. Her hair is the color of marigolds that seemed to smile in the sun and her eyes were a light caramel brown. Ren's bangs had fell on the right side of her face and ended at her chin as well. "I'm the Maiden of Cancer,"

"I'm the Maiden of Gemini," Akari smiled. Her pinkish red hair seemed short but most of it was twisted into a bun on the right side of her head that resembled a rose. Akari's eyes were also a strong royal blue with a certain shine to them.

"Like I said earlier, I'm the Maiden of Aries." Meryl had told Mazia again. She had dark red hair that was in a small simple bun and her bangs had covered her left eye. The tips were also curled at the end as well and Meryl's eyes were a dark chocolate brown that sparkled in enthusiasm.

"My name's Shinsei Kai and I am the Maiden of Libra." Kai grinned. She had dark magenta shoulder length hair and white bobby pins that held up the bangs on her left. Kai's eyes were also a shade a shade of gray that is considerably bright and held a harmonious feeling in them.

"I'm Akarui Hikage and I'm Maiden of Leo!" Hikage exclaimed. She has fiery magma red orange hair that was loose and shoulder length. Hikage also has dark chocolate eyes that almost seem onyx and despite that they glowed.

"Urusumi Reika and I am the Maiden of Virgo," Reika nodded towards Mazia who nodded back.

"My name is Hibari Frelia and I'm the Maiden of Aquarius," Frelia finished as everyone glanced at Mazia.

"What's your title going to be, Mazia-chan?" Akari asked as Mazia hummed and smiled, "My name is Harunai Mazia and I'm the Maiden of Sagittarius."

**SOMETIME AFTER SCHOOL**

Mazia was (somewhat) happily walking to the Labyrinth Court, her personality somewhat changed to something more bubbly. She always had something weird with her personality, one minute she could be rather optimistically bubbly and the other she could be quiet and blunt. She was joyfully strolling and was about to pass the boys' tennis court until something caught her eye.

"Ranking Tournament?" Mazia blinked as she curiously walked over to someone that had glasses near a scoreboard. "May I help you?" He asked as Mazia glanced at the scoreboard. "What's happening here?" She asked as she noticed something. 'Match scores…' The boy had replied, "We're having a Ranking Tournament, it's to decide who will be the Seigaku regulars." Mazia nodded, "Is it alright if I spectate for a bit?" The boy nodded as Mazia walked away and searched for an interesting match to watch. She wasn't in a hurry to go to the Labyrinth Court… hopefully.

Mazia sighed since not very many matches caught her eye specifically until, 'Echizen Ryoma?' Indeed, Echizen Ryoma was playing a match against someone who seems to be a current regular. "Ah, Mazia-san!" The freshmen trio greeted as Horio asked, "What are you doing here?" Mazia had stood next to them and replied, "I wanted to see an exciting tennis match before I go to practice." The freshmen trio blinked in confusion. "Practice?" Mazia sighed and shook her head to signal to dismiss it. Watching the match, Mazia noticed Ryoma had been beginning to sweat. Remembering what she was going to do afterwards, she started pulling her hair up to form a ponytail and carefully tied it with a white ribbon. 'That guy plans to wear Ryoma-kun out by making him run from place to place while Ryoma-kun has been making shots that are low and stamina consuming for that guy…' Mazia noted as she watched.

"Oi, Mazia-chan!" Hikage had exclaimed over to Mazia and patted her hand on Mazia's shoulder. "Hikage-senpai, what are you doing here?" Hikage had smirked and leaned towards Mazia, "Frelia-buchou is worried about you but you're here watching a boy, in your year, playing a tennis match. I understand now," Mazia blinked dumbly and asked, "What do you mean?" Hikage still smirked and leaned to whisper in her ear. "You're that first year's girlfriend right?" Mazia glared at Hikage and had a small hue of pink appear across her cheeks. "O-Of course not," She had exclaimed but only Hikage and the freshmen trio had heard. "What are you two talking about?" Both Hikage and Mazia snapped their heads to the freshmen trio as Hikage politely smiled, "We're discussing how worried our buchou is… she worries about her kohai very much." They nodded and went back watching the match.

"If you're not his girlfriend then why _are_ you here?" Hikage asked as they quietly spoke. "I just wanted to watch an exciting match. Can't a girl just watch a match before going to practice?" Mazia slightly pouted as Hikage sighed. "Alright, but you do need an excuse for Frelia-buchou… so bye!" Hikage had rushed off as Mazia shouted, "Wait a minute!" The freshmen trio stared at her again as Mazia had stated, "Please do not mind me."

**EXTRA: MAZIA'S SUPPOSED EXCUSE**

"Frelia-buchou, I'm back!" Hikage shouted cheerily as Frelia smiled towards her. "Welcome back, did you bring Mazia-chan?" Hikage secretly smirked behind her grin as she replied, "Mazia-chan is going to be late today because she's watching her boyfriend's match." Frelia raised a brow as she grinned, "Is that so?" "What, Mazia got herself a boyfriend before me!?" Meryl shouted as she fell to the ground. "I feel so old…" Ren had patted her back, "It's good that Mazia-chan has a boy to support her." Meryl sobbed dramatically as she stammered, "B-B-But… she's all grown up now!"

**END OF CHAPTER THREE**

**Name: Hibari Frelia**

**Referred To As: Frelia-buchou, Frelia-chan, Frelia-senpai, Hibari-senpai, Frelia**

**Age: 14**

**Status: Captain of Seigaku Girls' Tennis Team/ Third Year**

**Title: Maiden of Aquarius**

**Play Style: All-Rounder**

**Height: 160 cm**

**Weight: 42 kg**

**Blood Type: AB**

**Birthday/ Sign: February 14, Aquarius**

**Family Composition: Mother, Older Brother**

**Favorite Subject: Science**

**Worst Subject: None**

**Favorite Color: An intense blue**

**Preferred Type: Someone kind yet strong**

**-Labyrinth Court-XXXXXXX**

**Name: Zenmenteki Kyoko**

**Referred To As: Zen-san, Kyoko-chan, Kyoko-senpai, Kyo**

**Age: 14**

**Status: Vice Captain of Seigaku Girls' Tennis Team/ Third Year**

**Title: Maiden of Pisces**

**Play Style: All-Rounder**

**Height: 160 cm**

**Weight: 41 kg**

**Blood Type: A**

**Birthday/ Sign: March 13, Pisces**

**Family Composition: Grandmother, Mother, Older Sister**

**Favorite Subject: Art**

**Worst Subject: None**

**Favorite Color: Cream**

**Preferred Type: Someone who isn't afraid to take a risk for something they're passionate about**

**-Labyrinth Court-XXXXXXX**

**Name: Urusumi Reika**

**Referred To As: Reika-senpai, Reika-chan, Rei-chan**

**Age: 14**

**Status: Regular/ Manager of Seigaku Girls' Tennis Team/ Third Year**

**Title: Maiden of Virgo**

**Play Style: Counter Puncher**

**Height: 163 cm**

**Weight: 43 kg**

**Blood Type: AB**

**Birthday: September 11, Virgo**

**Family Composition: Mother, Father, Older Sister, Older Brother**

**Favorite Subject: Home Economics**

**Worst Subject: World History**

**Favorite Color: Black**

**Preferred Type: Someone who can make her laugh**

**-Labyrinth Court-XXXXXXX**

**Name: Aigyou Airen**

**Referred To As: Ren-senpai, Ren-chan**

**Age: 14**

**Status: Regular of Seigaku Girls' Tennis Team/ Third Year**

**Title: Maiden of Cancer**

**Play Style: Counter Puncher**

**Height: 161 cm**

**Weight: 42 kg**

**Blood Type: B**

**Birthday/ Sign: June 30, Cancer**

**Family Composition: Grandfather, Grandmother, Turtle (Shell-chan)**

**Favorite Subject: Mathematics**

**Worst Subject: English**

**Favorite Color: White**

**Preferred Type: Someone who cares about the well beings of others**

**-Labyrinth Court-XXXXXXX**

**Name: Tsubasa Merylus**

**Referred To As: Meryl-senpai, Meryl-chan, Meryl**

**Age: 14 **

**Status: Regular of Seigaku Girls' Tennis Team/ Third Year**

**Title: Maiden of Aries**

**Play Style: Serve and Volley**

**Height: 160 cm**

**Weight: 42 kg**

**Blood Type: AB**

**Birthday/ Sign: April 1, Aries**

**Family Composition: Mother, Older Sister, Older Sister, Cousin**

**Favorite Subject: Art**

**Worst Subject: English**

**Favorite Color: Light cherry blossom pink**

**Preferred Type: Someone with an energetic and enthusiastic attitude**

**-Labyrinth Court-XXXXXXX**

**Name: Haruka Akari**

**Referred To As: Haruka, Akari-senpai, Akari-chan**

**Age: 13**

**Status: Regular of Seigaku's Girls' Tennis Team/ Second Year**

**Title: Maiden of Gemini**

**Play Style: Aggressive Baseliner**

**Height: 159 cm**

**Weight: 42 kg**

**Blood Type: A**

**Birthday/ Sign: May 30**

**Family Composition: Father, Mother, Older Brother**

**Favorite Subject: English**

**Worst Subject: History**

**Favorite Color: Green**

**Preferred Type: Someone hardworking and soft**

**-Labyrinth Court-XXXXXXX**

**Name: Akarui Hikage**

**Referred To As: Hikage-senpai, Kage-chan**

**Age: 13**

**Status: Regular of Seigaku's Girls' Tennis Team/ Second Year**

**Title: Maiden of Leo**

**Play Style: Aggressive Baseliner**

**Height: 158 cm**

**Weight: 41 kg**

**Blood Type: AB**

**Birthday/ Sign: August 1, Leo**

**Family Composition: Father, Mother, Older Brother, Older Brother**

**Favorite Subject: Mathematics**

**Worst Subject: History, Social Studies**

**Favorite Color: Orange**

**Preferred Type: Someone with high spirit**

**-Labyrinth Court-XXXXXXX**

**Name: Shinsei Kai**

**Referred To As: Kai-senpai, Kai-chan**

**Age: 13**

**Status: Regular of Seigaku Girls' Tennis Team/ Second Year**

**Title: Maiden of Libra**

**Play Style: Serve and Volley**

**Height: 157 cm**

**Weight: 41 kg**

**Blood Type: AB**

**Birthday/ Sign: October 3, Libra**

**Family Composition: Father, Mother, Younger Brother**

**Favorite Subject: Home Economics**

**Worst Subject: Social Studies**

**Favorite Color: White**

**Preferred Type: Someone shy**

**-Labyrinth Court-XXXXXXX**

**Name: Harunai Mazia**

**Referred To As: Mazia-san, Mazia-chan, Mazia**

**Age: 12**

**Status: Regular of Seigaku's Girls' Tennis Team/ First Year**

**Title: Maiden of Sagittarius**

**Play Style: All-Rounder**

**Height: 149 cm**

**Weight: 40 kg**

**Blood Type: O**

**Birthday/ Sign: December 17, Sagittarius**

**Family Composition: Father, Mother, Older Brother, Older Sister, All Maids**

**Favorite Subject: English**

**Worst Subject: None**

**Favorite Color: Silver**

**Preferred Type: Someone who persists and is stubborn**

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX-**

**Anyway, that is all for this chapter! Next will be the Tokyo District Tournament so stay tuned!**

**PREVIEW OF CHAPTER FOUR**

"**Ren-chan… Meryl-chan, show them the very might of Seigaku's Girls' Tennis Team."**

"**If you want to play, I won't stop you two but… I want you two to stay safe."**

"**Frelia-buchou, thank you!"**


	4. Chapter 4 The Strike Pair

**The Labyrinth Court R Chapter Four**

_The Labyrinth Court R_

"Kyah, I'm so proud of you Mazia~!" Inarilis, Mazia's mother, had exclaimed as she glomped on her the next morning. Today was the day of the Tokyo District Tournament, "Please get off me…" Mazia squeaked out as she pulled the inhumanely strong arms from her neck. "Awe, you're no fun Mazia!" Her mother had pouted as Mazia rolled her eyes.

"Can I change into my uniform first?" Inarilis sheepishly smiled and closed Mazia's door as Mazia sighed. 'Do I get my personality from my father or my mom?' Mazia shook her head and changed into her uniform. It was the same as the Seigaku Boys' regulars but with just a knee length skirt that was simply blue with a red line at the sides. 'Skirts...' Mazia groaned slightly but reluctantly wore the tennis uniform.

**ENTRANCE **

"Mazia~!" She could hear a voice exclaim as it glomped her. "Akari-senpai, Kai-senpai… Kyoko-senpai?" Mazia blinked as she saw her senpai-tachi behind her. "Good morning, Mazia-chan." Kai and Kyoko greeted as Akari had smiled from her back, "Are you excited today?" She asked as Mazia had replied, "I wouldn't really say excited." Akari pouted as she jumped off the back of her kohai.

"Ah, most of you are already here." Everyone turned to see their favorite buchou, "Frelia-buchou!" They bowed in greeting as Frelia smiled. "No need to be so formal, we're teammates after all."

"Oi, everyone!" Meryl shouted as the rest of the team trailed behind her. "Well, seems like everyone is here so Reika will announce the set." Ryuzaki Sumire had appeared behind Kai who jumped in surprise. "Ryuzaki-sensei!" Ryuzaki had smiled at the group of girls and had spoken, "I will be with the boys' team for today but I want no slacking off okay? Also, do your best."

"Alright, I will announce the set for our match against Gyokurin. Doubles 2 is our Strike Pair; Ren and Meryl. Doubles 1 is our Assassin Pair; Kai and Akari. Singles 3; our freshman prodigy, Maxia and Singles 2 is Frelia-buchou. Lastly, Singles 1 will be Kyoko." Reika announced. "Why is Frelia-buchou in Singles 2?" Kai asked as Frelia had answered, "I like the number two."

**DOUBLES 2- Seigaku VS Gyokurin**

"Since our matches will be first, be sure to have our name reach far." Reika had told Ren and Meryl. "Alright, let's win this Ren-chan!" Meryl exclaimed as Ren returned her enthusiasm with a smile. "Let's have the name of the Strike Pair spread,"

"Seigaku VS Gyokurin, Doubles 2 will start." A voice from the intercom had announced as Meryl and Ren got their racquets ready. Today, the regulars all wore a blue ribbon in their hair somehow so they could have some trademark of some kind. Ren still had her usual side ponytail and Meryl had her usual bun style. Both of their racquets were matching with a combination of white and cherry blossom.

"Maiden of Aries and the Maiden of Cancer…" Kai had whispered as Akari nodded and finished, "The Strike Pair." Ren and Meryl stood at their side of the court as the aura around them had filled the area. Like the cherry blossom petals, it somehow felt calming with a gold tint such as the sun.

However, their opponents from Gyokurin seemed off. They were twins with brown hair and brown eyes, a little plain but they were both very tall compared to Ren and Meryl. "Nice to meet you two," Ren greeted as both she and Meryl bowed politely. The twins merely nodded and went into position as Ren and Meryl blinked.

"Seigaku's Ren to serve!"

'They surpass 170 cm unlike Meryl and I…' Ren thought to herself as she bounced the ball and served. One of the twins had returned it with ease as Meryl volleyed. 'Since they're tall it could be best to make shots low and stamina consuming.' Meryl twisted her body as she volleyed again and saw Ren signal something. 'Stamina… low… consume…' Meryl had gotten out from Ren as she nodded putting the pieces together. 'Low stamina consuming shots right?' The twin at the net returned it with a lob as Ren had smirked. 'I'll show the strength of the Strike Pair!' She leapt into the air with a blink and smashed the ball just a couple centimeters away from the net. "15-love!"

"Kunai Sumasshu **(Translation: Kunai Smash)** already?" Meryl asked as Ren grinned sheepishly. "I wanted the first strike." Meryl rolled her eyes at her partner's response as she grinned, "Well, let's not hold back Ren-chan!" Both girls nodded energetically and went to their respective positions.

"It's time for our warriors to… _strike_." Reika had spoken as most of the regulars had nodded. "Watch carefully Mazia-chan, you could learn well from them." Kyoko had noted to Mazia who blinked.

Ren served the ball quite normally and one of twins returned it with ease. Meryl volleyed swiftly as the twin at the net had done the same. Both had volleyed each other's volleys as the tension built up. Right now, it was a battle between the two volley masters. Who will be the one to miss? Suddenly, Meryl had hit a cord ball.

"Cord ball?" Everyone watched as the ball had bounced twice and the twin stared in surprise. '30-love!" "Always be ready for a strike!" Meryl smirked as she pointed her racquet towards the twin. "Good net specialists know how to volley well, but great net specialists know how to trick their opponents." She had spoken as Ren nodded in agreement.

As the players went back to their position the match started again, "Game Tsubasa-Aigyou pair, 1-love!" The twins furrowed their eyebrows in unison as Ren and Meryl grinned with each other. "Onee-chan," The twin had spoken to her sister as she nodded and replied, "It's time to play." Both girls had nodded to each other as they glance at their captain who nodded back. 'It's time to bring them down,' the captain had mouthed as the twins smirk.

"Gyokurin's Amaya to serve,"

Amaya had bounced the ball as she glared slightly at Meryl who was waiting to return her serve. 'We'll bring you down, definitely!' She threw the ball up as Ren had carefully watched the girl's movements. Amaya had struck the ball as it went over to the service box and spun irregularly. Meryl held her racquet to return it but… the ball had come up and struck her knee. "Gah!" Meryl had fell onto her good knee as she held the other and glanced at the black mark that the ball had made when it spun. "Love-15!"

"Meryl-chan, can you stand?" Ren asked as she held out her arm for Meryl. "Of course," She replied as Ren gently helped her up and both girls stared at the bruise that's starting to form on Meryl's right knee. "That twin had hid a large amount of power from us." Ren noted as Meryl nodded and warned, "Be careful of her serve, Ren-chan." The marigold girl nodded and both went to their positions as Ren had waited anxiously. 'Chances are… Amaya-san will know I'll be waiting for that serve so she might launch a different one.' Ren thought to herself as Amaya threw the ball up in the air. 'However… if she does do the same serve, I'll know just how to counter it.'

The ball once again had spun irregularly, 'It's the same serve…' Ren had swiftly stepped back and the ball had risen where her knee had supposedly been. She had hit the ball and it spun to the other side as it had seemed to duplicate itself. "15 all!" The twins had stared at the ball as the twin who served grit her teeth. Ren glanced over to Meryl worriedly who smiled reassuringly in return as both switched receiving positions.

Amaya had served again and the ball had spun differently as Meryl had gotten in position, 'This is the end for Tsubasa.' The ball lifted from the ground and roughly hit Meryl's chest as it blew the air out of her lungs. "15-30!" As a result, Meryl had slammed against the wall as a crimson liquid made its way to her mouth. "M-Meryl-chan!" Ren hurried over to her doubles partner who wiped the blood that slipped from her lips as she grinned at Ren. "Let's go, Ren-chan!" She had weakly grinned at Meryl's response as both went back to position.

"Forfeit now, or you and your partner will suffer our wrath." The Amaya twins had commented as they smirked. "Never," Meryl winked as Ren sighed but smiled at her partner's confidence. "Let's do our best, Meryl-chan!"

Ren was anxiously waiting to receive the serve the Amaya twin as her eyes had stared at the twin's form. 'Violence… so that's how it's going to be.' Ren frowned as the Amaya twin served. The ball had spun at the very corner of the service box and it rose a way no one had seem to expect. It lifted from the ground and swirled around Ren's racquet as it made its way to Ren's gut. The ball struck her back to the wall as it left a mark on her jersey. Without a word, Meryl had quickly flashed to Ren's aid as she glanced at the mark on Ren's jersey. "15-40,"

"Meryl-chan, this time… we have to drop the game." Ren whispered to Meryl who successfully managed a poker face as she replied quietly, "But… we can do this Ren-chan!" Ren shook her head as she looked to the ground. "We'll both get injured before we even finish the match… right now we have to pick ourselves up and recover in a short time. Then, we'll strike." Meryl sighed as Ren patted her shoulder. "Even though that girl's serve will still injure us, our turn is next right? Let's retaliate there and when it's time for that other Amaya twin to serve… we should be wary." Both nodded to each other as they had gotten back to stance. 'Meryl… dodge it in any way you can!' Ren pleaded in her mind as the Amaya twin served once again.

The ball had flown over the net and landed in the service box yet again. Meryl had gotten her racquet ready as the ball spun on the ground before lifting itself upwards rather normally. Still, Meryl returned the serve as both her and Ren could only think something was odd. Why didn't the Amaya twin use her special serve? Suddenly, the ball shot over to the baseline and spun swiftly before it had rose and knocked into Meryl's knee that was previously targeted. "Gah!" The ball had struck her in the same spot as Ren cried out to her partner in concern. "Game to Amaya pair, 1 game all!"

Meryl gently pushed her partner's arm away and stood with her weight leaning on her left leg. "I'm fine Ren-chan, I'm still alive right?" She grinned as Frelia asked for a timeout.

**TIMEOUT TIME**

"There's a large possibility that they're aiming to injure Meryl's knee before the Strike Pair can strike." Reika had pointed out as Kyoko tended to Meryl's right knee. "That girl has an enormous amount of strength to damage your knee…" Kyoko murmured as she wrapped some cloth around Meryl's knee. "Any chance we can prevent them from injuring Meryl anymore?" Kai asked and Reika hummed in thought. "If Ren would agree with this… there's a chance they can seal the violent attacks." Ren sighed out a breath of relief as Frelia had frowned a little. "However, the other Amaya twin could also be hiding something as well. To be able to seal both of their abilities…" Frelia trailed off as Ren nodded, "Yeah… I'm going to have to activate it early right?"

"Meryl, be careful…" Kyoko deadpanned as Meryl nodded while Ren had tossed Meryl her racquet. "Come on partner, we'll win this definitely." Ren smiled as Meryl mischievously grinned, "Time to get serious huh…" Both girls had removed the wrist and ankle weights they've been hiding as everyone watched. "Reika-chan… how much did those weights weigh?" Akari asked as Reika scanned her notebook. "About 5 kg or so, not too heavy but still helps."

**-XXxxxxxXX-**

"We call this… Shuriken Hensei **(Translation: Shuriken Formation)**," Meryl exclaimed as she finished her serve and Ren had gotten in position. 'Shuriken…' The receiving Amaya twin thought as she returned the ball. 'W-What?'

Ren seemed to have… disappeared and Meryl had stood at the net ready to receive the ball.

"I'm not going to fall for your tricks!" The Amaya twin at the baseline had shouted as she lobbed the ball out of Meryl's reach. However, Meryl smirked as she bent over and Ren was seen jumping using Meryl as a stepping stone. The ball had harshly bounced off from her racquet and passed the Amaya twins' ears as it bounced off the baseline soundlessly. "15-love!"

"That was a perfect Shuriken Ren-chan!" Meryl high fived her partner as they both smiled triumphantly. "Thanks, Meryl-chan. But, it could use an upgrade sometime soon." The twins stared at the small mark the ball had left at the baseline. 'They still can't get past Urie's target play… as long as Urie is not fazed and is focused the match is ours. Surely, that formation of theirs will crumble by our racquets.'

"Alright, let's do this!" The Strike Pair had activated their Shuriken Formation once again and Ren was placed in front. 'That won't work a second time…' The Amaya twin smirked as she purposely hit a lob. Meryl had used Ren as a stepping stone and hit a cord smash, "C-Cord smash?" The ball had hit the top of the net and fell onto the court. "We've finally completed the Shuriken Formation!" The girls high fived each other and smiled in unison. "30-love!"

'Right now our formation will seal off their violent attacks… however; they'll soon notice the fault. Somehow, we've got to cover that gap before it's identified.' Ren glanced at Meryl and signed her as quickly as she could. In response, she nodded and served again. After the serve was delivered, Ren and Meryl had not activated the Shuriken Formation. The Amaya twin at the baseline had returned it normally as the ball passed over the net. Meryl volleyed as the twin at the net had done the same resulting in another volley match.

"The ball…" Akari's eyes widen as Reika nodded, "Every time Meryl volleyed, the Amaya twin's shots will lower until it reaches the net for a cord ball."

The ball had hit the tip of the net creating a cord ball and Meryl smirked as she sidestepped to the side. "Ren-chan!" Ren had miraculously popped out from behind Meryl and swiftly hit a drop shot. The ball fell to the other side of the net and spun continuously as it suddenly lifted itself and hit the wall behind the Amaya twins. "Shuriken Shizuku** (Translation: Shuriken Drop)** is a success!" The Strike Pair high fived as the Amaya twins frown, "40- love!"

"Ren-chan… Meryl-chan, show them the very might of the Seigaku Girls' Tennis Team." Frelia had smiled as the Strike Pair earned another point. "Game Tsubasa-Aigyou pair, 2-1, change court!"

"You two did a wonderful job," Frelia commented as the girls wiped the sweat from their foreheads. "Ah thanks buchou!" Meryl grinned as she patted Ren on the back. "Ren-chan and I will play till the very end, so don't blink!" Frelia smiled in response and had replied, "The serve they do is very dangerous however if you do manage to counter…" She trailed off as the Strike Pair blinked in confusion. "If you want to play, I won't stop you two but… I want you two to stay safe." The two girls grinned and nodded as they exclaim in unison, "Frelia-buchou, thank you!"

The match had gone on just like that; the Strike Pair had used the Shuriken Formation to stump their opponents. However, it does not mean that they came out unscathed. The Strike Pair had fought a deadly battle with the violent Amaya twins, a little bloody in some limbs but they did make it out fine. Meryl had gotten a small burn on her cheek from the Amaya twin's volley and a few more bruises here and there and there is still the badly damaged knee she had gotten from the beginning. Ren was a different case; she only had a few burn marks on each leg from services she had dodged. In conclusion, they had won the match 6-3 with a couple of broken racquets. Other than that, it was a pretty exciting match… except the whole violence part but you get the idea.

"Meryl-senpai, Ren-senpai, good job!" Kai and Akari exclaimed in unison. "It was nothing, especially since our kohai is our best doubles pair." Ren sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck as Meryl pat her back. "Yeah, looks like we're going to be outmatched this time. Are you ready, Assassins?" The Assassin Pair had smiled as Kai replied, "We've been waiting for this!"

"Seigaku VS Gyokurin, Doubles 1 will now be starting." The voice from the intercom announced as Kai and Akari had taken out their solid black and pink racquets. "Let's show that the Seigaku's Girls' Tennis Team will not be pushed around so easily!" Akari announced as Kai smiled and they high fived. "It's time for the Assassins to show themselves,"

**BONUS- the Strike Pair's First Memory (Note: All the third years are all first years)**

"Nice to meet you, I'm Aigyou Ren!" Ren had politely smiled as Meryl had returned it and shook hands with her. "I'm Tsubasa Meryl, nice to meet you too!" No one else was currently in the Labyrinth Court at that time, "So would you like to play a match?" Ren asked as she had taken out her racquet. Meryl smirked as she replied, "I thought you'd never ask."

The girls had rallied for rather a long time, "A-Are you going to g-give up yet?" Meryl panted heavily as she volleyed Ren's shot. "N-Never,"

"What is going on here you two?" A tall intimidating girl had yelled out. Both Ren and Meryl yelped as they dropped their racquets at the sound of the voice. "C-Claire-buchou," Claire had walked up to them as they cringed at the appearance of their buchou. Suddenly, the girl had smiled as she commented, "You two… you two have the potential of a doubles pair." Both Ren and Meryl blinked as they turned to each other.

"I totally won that match, just saying." Meryl had spoken as they were changing into their school uniforms. "Are you sure? You were breathing quite heavily back there," Ren smirked as the other girl rolled her eyes in response. "Whatever," The girls had laughed together and exited the Labyrinth Court, thus was the beginning of the Strike Pair.

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR**

**How do you like the Strike Pair? They're pretty good but, we still have their best doubles pair. Of course, the Assassin Pair are upbeat and ready for anything Gyokurin will throw. However, will Gyokurin make a comeback?**

**Stay tuned for Chapter Five where the Assassin Pair makes their debut!**


	5. Chapter 5 The Assassin Pair

**The Labyrinth Court R Chapter Five**

**Hello everyone for another installment of The Labyrinth Court R! In this chapter, we will get a feel of –dun dun dun- THE ASSASSIN PAIR~! The Assassin Pair are the two lovely Maiden of Gemini and Maiden of Libra, Akari and Kai, the girls who will cut their way to victory!**

_The Labyrinth Court R_

Akari and Kai had nodded to each other before stepping into the court to greet their opponents, Tsuki and Seira; these two girls are Gyokurin's best doubles pair. The four shook hands with each other before deciding who'll serve first, "Smooth or rough, Tsuki-san?" Kai asked as she held the racquet from the handle upside down. "Rough," Both Tsuki and Seira answered in unison and Kai spun her racquet. The girls watched as it landed on rough before taking their respective positions. Akari was currently at the service box waiting for Tsuki to serve and Kai was at the net along with Seira.

"Get ready, Haruka-san!" Tsuki had exclaimed as she served quite… normally. Akari returned it with no problem as Seira volleyed, "How about a little fun?" Kai smiled as she hit a top spin and Seira blinked as if to recover her eyes. The ball had passed right between her legs and slightly bounced earning the Assassin Pair a point, "15-love,"

"Bouseki Kyokugeishi **(Translation: Spinning Acrobat)**," Kai grinned as she switched places with Akari. Tsuki served again and Kai returned it with a lob, "Chance ball!" Tsuki had smashed the ball at the space in between Kai and Akari. However, Akari was already there ready to receive the ball with her Pas De Deux. "30-love,"

"Pas De Deux Smash," Mazia mumbled as the other members nodded. "The Assassin Pair will show no mercy," Reika had added and Mazia sighed. 'Maybe I'll get a drink later…'

Akari softly descended onto the clay court, "Already using your Pas De Deux?" Kai grinned faintly as Akari shrugged. "Quick-kills are the best, you of all girls should know that Kai." She smirked as the two girls switched places again.

"Game Haruka-Shinsei pair, 1 game to love,"

The Assassin Pair exchanged a smile as Akari got into position to serve with Kai at the net. Kai had signed from behind her back as Akari discreetly smirked and served. The ball had spun at the very corner of the service box and lifted itself upwards a few inches and instantaneously shot itself to the wall. "15-love," Akari prepared herself to deliver another serve as she glanced at Kai again. 'Quick… spin…' Akari served with a large under spin and the ball had spun and spun until you could see multiples of balls shoot up from the ground. Finally, the ball gently tapped the wall behind them. "30-love,"

Akari served again with the same serve, "40-love," Kai signed something again behind her back as Akari served normally. Seira returned it with a drop shot and Kai instinctively lobbed the ball as it had shot up for Tsuki to smash. "40-15," Seira and Tsuki smiled as they finally had gotten a point. Akari served rather fast this time but Tsuki caught up to it and fired a straight shot in between Kai and Akari, "40-30,"

Kai signed something to Akari again and she served the same fast serve from last time, Seira returned it with a crosscourt shot and Kai volleyed it towards Seira. After Seira returned the volley, Tsuki and Seira switched places as Akari returned it with a simple straight shot. Seira volleyed it towards Akari but Kai returned it with a volley of her own, "Sorry but I'm going to end this rally now." Kai smiled after Seira volleyed and fired a shot that hit past Seira and hit the very corner of the baseline. "Game Haruka-Shinsei pair, 2 games to love,"

**WHERE THE GIRLS' REGULARS STOOD**

Mazia grabbed her racquet and stood from her seat as Kyoko glanced at her, "Going to warm-up?" She asked as Mazia nodded and replied, "I'll come back soon." The midnight blue haired girl left the bleachers as she sighed.

"Watermelon, orange, cherry or grape, I wonder which flavor would taste better?" Mazia mumbled as she closed her eyes and randomly pushed a button. She opened her eyes from hearing the pound of the vending machine and grabbed the soda, "Grape Ponta," Mazia hummed and walked to a vacant court as she drank the soda. 'Not bad,' she grinned as she quickly drank the rest of the drink and served to the wall. '?' Mazia suddenly sneezed softly but the tennis ball quickly passed her. Although, somehow the ball had come back and Mazia blinked as she returned it. Looking up, she saw Ryoma with his racquet. "Your hair's too long, you should cut it…" He commented and caught the ball with his red racquet.

"Doesn't matter if I put it up," Mazia replied and neatly tied her midnight blue hair into a ponytail. "Which match are you playing?" She asked as Ryoma bounced the tennis ball towards her and she caught it with ease. "I've already played," He simply replied and stared at her. "I'm going to play soon, help me warm up?" "Sure,"

"You serve first," Mazia nodded and both had gotten to their sides of the court. 'I might as well go through with my usual Trick Style,' she thought and served the ball. It spun continuously before lifting up a few millimeters and glided around Ryoma's ankle, "Oh?" He blinked as the ball simply bounced after that. "I call it Trick's Air," Mazia smiled and Ryoma returned it with a smirk, 'This is getting interesting…'

**XXxxxXX- DOUBLES ONE**

'Right now the score is 3-0 with us in the lead,' Akari thought from the net as Kai was bouncing the ball. Kai served and Tsuki returned it with ease, "Let's do it Seira!" "Alright!" The ball suddenly had hit the space between Akari and Kai and launched itself up to the fence behind them and spun continuously in its spot on the fence. "What was that…?" Kai glanced at the hole the ball had made when it spun on the fence. "So much power… where did she get it from?"

"Love-15,"

Kai pursed her lips and bounced the tennis ball up and down, 'That move can be sealed but how can I get this to Akari?' She glanced at Akari who didn't make a single sign, 'We were saving this for the Nationals but I guess it's okay to show it off now, no harm done.' Kai bounced the ball a bit faster and tapped the tip of her foot to the hard court three times. 'Alright, let's win this in a classic 6-0!' Kai served the ball with an extra spin and Seira returned it.

"Alright we'll show you our hidden weapon, Prima Gaidoku Hensei **(Translation: Prima Poison Formation)**!" Akari exclaimed and bounced over to the ball gracefully with the tips of her toes. "En Pointe!" The ball soared back over to Seira immediately and she lobbed the ball instinctively. "Seira, she's going for a smash!" Akari rose up to the skies with her Pas De Deux and was going in for a smash… but it was a feint. The ball went over to Kai who was patiently waiting and delivered a… Hadokyuu! It smashed right next to Tsuki's foot and shot itself upwards to the wall behind them.

"15 all,"

"S-Shinsei-san, was that a H-Hadokyuu?" Tsuki asked with wide eyes and Kai grinned, "I call that Gaidoku Kumori** (Translation: Poison Shadow)**, my version of Hadokyuu."

**XXxxxXX- Mazia** **VS Ryoma **

"Heh, you're pretty good." Ryoma grinned and panted heavily as he returned the ball to Mazia, "Not too bad yourself," She replied with a small smile and hit a drop shot which Ryoma managed to catch in time. "Mada mada dane," He smirked and quickly got up on his feet and backed up to the baseline only to have Mazia hit a cord ball winning the point. "Looks like you need to take your own advice Ryoma-kun," Mazia teased and added, "By the way, the score is now 1-love."

"Glitch Style: Drop Shot!" The ball looked as if it was landing like a normal drop shot but somehow zapped to another side. "30-love,"

Both first years dropped to the ground in sweat and breathed heavily, "You're… not a bad player Ryoma-kun," Mazia managed to say between breaths and Ryoma threw her a glance, "You still… have a long ways to go… Mazia-san," He replied and stared at her smiling face, "Ha… never had a match… this close before…" Mazia removed her black cap and wiped the sweat dripping down her forehead. "Maybe I should get a cap of a different color…" Ryoma glanced at the black cap she was holding and mumbled, "Silver…" She glanced at him and smiled, "Silver… would be a good color." Ryoma felt heat rising up to his cheeks but ignored it and pulled his cap over his face.

**XXxxxXX- DOUBLES ONE**

"Game and Match Haruka-Shinsei pair, 6-love!" The Assassin Pair smiled at Seira and Tsuki who were gasping for air. "Good game you two," Akari and Kai shook hands with the two girls and left the court with good feelings this time. "Oh hey, looks like Mazia-chan is back!" Hikage leapt over and glomped onto the unsuspecting Mazia. Too bad she sidestepped out of the way and Hikage ended up falling on the floor face first.

"Please refrain from doing that Hikage-san; you'll end up like that every time." Kyoko sighed and picked up Hikage from her shirt collar placing her on her feet. "Okay Kyoko-fukubuchou…" Hikage pouted and Frelia walked over to Mazia, "You've been warming up I believe?" She nodded and the lime haired girl grinned, "That's the spirit of a Seigaku Girls' Tennis Regular! Now, go play to your heart's content."

"Singles Three will be starting, Seigaku's Harunai Mazia VS Gyokurin's Toudou Mika!"

**END OF CHAPTER FIVE**

**Sorry it's so short I'm just short of ideas and slightly sleep deprived. Anyway I think that the next match between Mazia and Mika will be pretty long depending how hard I'm going to make it for her so wait for it please. **


End file.
